


A Half Dozen Times

by seasalticecream32



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalticecream32/pseuds/seasalticecream32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana asks Gwen to marry her six times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Half Dozen Times

The first time Morgana asked Gwen to marry her, they were nine and sitting in the playground swings. Gwen had handed her a crown of flowers and said she was a princess. And Morgana had smiled and asked her to marry her so they could be queens.

The second time Morgana asked Gwen to marry her, they were in middle school and Gwen was crying. Arthur had ducked away in the crowd after the break up and Morgana had forced herself to stand with Gwen instead of chasing him down. She ran her hands through Gwen’s hair and said “How about you just marry me instead? Who needs boys anyway?” And Gwen had chuckled through her sniffles and Morgana had smiled a tight smile into her hair and that was that.

The third time Morgana asked Gwen to marry her, she was drunk enough to fall into Gwen’s arms. She’d looked up into warm dark eyes and grinned wide and asked Gwen to wear a white dress, because white lace would look so pretty on her. Gwen hadn’t mentioned it later and Morgana pretended like she’d forgotten.

The fourth time Morgana asked Gwen to marry her, she had curled up on Gwen’s bed and cried while Gwen was away with Lancelot. She was supposed to be housesitting. She was supposed to be cleaning and singing to cheesy music and she would in the morning. But that night she cried and cried for a future that would never be.

The fifth time Morgana asked Gwen to marry her, she truly meant it as a joke. She’d laughed and said “You should marry me. At least then you’d know what a real kiss is like.” And she’d moved over to the dessert table and left Gwen standing in the middle of the room, staring after her with a surprised look on her face. Morgana didn’t see and she spent the rest of the night dancing with whoever asked.

The sixth time Morgana asked Gwen to marry her, they’d been dating for six months. Gwen had stuttered and blushed and asked if she was sure. When Morgana kissed her, soft eyes and soft hands and soft lips, Gwen clung to her.

The answer was yes, of course. The answer was yes all along.


End file.
